Coming home
by theworldwillwatch
Summary: Three months have past since the downfall of the demon king. Now Will is seeing things and his strings have returned. Will is forced by his younger sister to leave camp and together they have a mini adventure. Congratulations you turned 15, Shannonnnnnnn 3/3
1. Chapter 1

Will shot up in his bed. He cursed, another nightmare. Bright moonlight shone through the cabin windows. He breathed with relief, at least there was light. As the months had past he had become terrified of the dark.

Will felt the temperature in the room drop. He turned his head towards the door. There was a dark figure standing in in front of the door. It was tall and stood proudly. Will began to hyperventilate and shake. He tried to calm himself down, he didn't want a repeat of the last time he hallucinated.

"No!" He snapped at himself, "it's nothing. Stop fooling yourself!"

He stared and the figure and the figure stared back. It turned to leave, but it spoke.

"They are coming."

It's voice was deep and croaky, as if it had been over used.

Will forced his eyes shut. He was in the darkness but he couldn't see the figure anymore.

"Think of happy things." He told himself, "tomorrow is our free day. A whole day with Nico. Think about sunshine and warm things."

That made Will relax slightly. He suddenly realised how tired he was and went back to sleep.

Will opened his eyes and saw Mary staring down at him

with her big turquoise eyes. Her Blonde hair flopped over her face. Will sat up and yawned.

"Good morning, Will!" She exclaimed.

"Morning, my little princess." Will smiled tiredly, "how did you sleep?"

"Okay. You didn't though."

"How did you-"

"You talk in your sleep. Don't be with Nico alone today." Mary said.

"We aren't going to do anything." Will laughed.

Mary scowled, "I'm serious! I don't think it will end up well."

"Okay, I think Hazel is here anyway."

Mary smiled and pulled Will out of his bed, "come on! It's our day off!"

Will got up and went to the bathroom. He showered then got dressed into his camp t-shirt and shorts. Will smiled at himself in the mirror, he felt refreshed and happy. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the dark figure. He splashed his face with water.

"Stop it! its not real! Not real!" he splashed his face again.

The figure whispered in his ear, "oh, but it is."

When Will looked in the direction of the figure it had gone. Will shook his head. He dried his face then left the Apollo cabin. Once he had stepped into the sun he instantly felt better. He just had to get over everything that had happened, he had to fight the dark with his light.


	2. Chapter 2

Sweat dripped down Nico's face as he stared deeply into Will's blue eyes. The cabin was hot and sticky. Nico grumbled, then smirked.

"I'm going to-"

"No! No you're not, Nico!" Will laughed placing down his cards, "I win!"

Nico looked like he'd been smacked in the face, "beginners luck."

"I've played you like...ten times now."

Nico smirked, "beginners luck."

"Why can't you admit you lost?"

"Because I never lose at Mythomagic. You got lucky."

Will grumbled and ruffled Nico's black hair, "I won!"

Nico grabbed his hand to pulled it away from his head, but he realised how warm it. He got closer to Will and nuzzled his neck.

"Warm me up...please." Nico demanded.

"You seriously can't be cold. It's the middle of summer. And you're wearing all black."

"Still cold." Nico closed his eyes becoming drowsy in the warmth that Will was radiating.

Will remembered his sisters warning, "You're not going to fall asleep on me are you?" Will grimaced.

Nico opened an eye and looked up at Will, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, lets just go outside."

Nico lent up and scowled. Will nervously looked around the cabin.

"Wasn't Hazel here a minute ago?" Wills voice shook.

"She left...about an hour ago."

Wills fingers drummed against his leg. His scared eyes scanned the room once more. He stood up and walked towards the door.

"We should be going outside now."

He slowly reached out his hand and opened the door. Nothing jumped out to attack him. He breathed in relief. He was okay. Nico was okay. The shadowy figure walking towards him way okay.

He cursed under his breath. He reminded himself that it wasn't real, it disappeared. Nico ran up behind him and they held hands. Nico's hand was pale and cold. Nico had put a black skull covered scarf around his neck. Will tut and they left the cabin. Will was relieved that they were in the sunlight, it recharged him. They walked down to the beach and sat on the sand. A gust of wind blew sand and sea water towards them. Nico shivered. Will put his hand to his head. Nico was burning. Will cursed at himself, how hadn't he noticed. Nico had been sneezing and coughing a lot during the past week.

"Nico, you're sick." Will said.

"I'm not sick. I don't get sick."

"There's a first for everything."

Nico sneezed, "That doesn't prove anything."

"It does, come on. Let me at least get you some medicine."

Nico grumbled, "Fine."

Nico lay on a bed in the infirmary with a cold damp cloth dripped over his head. Will looked through the cupboards to find Nico some medicine.

"You never talk about your home." Nico said, trying to poke Will's back.

"The camp is my home." Will replied bluntly.

"No, your mortal home."

"I don't have one." Will found the medicine.

"What happened?"

Will wanted to snap at Nico for asking stupid questions but he didn't. He took in a deep breath and grabbed a tea spoon. He unscrewed the medicine and poured some onto the spoon. He told Nico to sit up and he shoved the spoon in his mouth. Nico pulled a face.

"Ew, what is that?"

"Don't worry, it's modern day stuff. It will bring your fever down."

Nico nodded then sunk back into the bed, "what happened to your mortal home?"

Will turned red, "what would you do if I asked you about Bianca or your mum? You'd shadow travel far away, would you?" Will sighed, then snapped, "I don't want to talk about it!"

Will felt like his soul snapped. His vision became dotted with black spots. He saw his strings. The horrid wretched strings.

Will's vision became clear and his anger faded. Mary was squeezing his waist.

"It's okay Will, I took the strings away." She said sadly, "you didn't listen to me."

"No, Mary trust me I tried but we ended up alone."

"You need to stay away from him." Mary said, "if you want to protect him, then stay away."

Will whimpered, "okay."

He gently planted a kiss onto Nico's lips. Nico looked at him sadly.

"You need to stop leaving." Nico said.

"I'll be back soon, I promise."

"Don't make promises you can't keep."

"I can keep it! I don't know how long this will take but it won't be long."

"Okay." Nico whispered.

Mary squeeze Will's hand. She stood up on her tip toes and wiped tears from her brother eyes. They walked out of the infirmary and headed to the big house to see Chiron.

Will knocked on the door forcefully. A loud bellow beckoned them inside. They opened the door slowly. They walked through and found Chiron putting away some weapons. Chiron smiled widely.

"What can I do for you?" He asked.

"We need to leave camp." Mary said sternly.

Chiron face fell like it did when Will had told him that Rachel had a prophecy.

"Why is that, child of Apollo."

"Will can't be around Nico. Its making the strings return."

"Strings?"

Will grimaced, "When Aka Manah held me captive he turned me into a puppet. I don't know how, but he's returned and trying to mess with me again."

"How does this involve Nico?"

Will opened his mouth but Mary spoke, "Nico made him angry. Anger controls the puppet strings. Will also promised to protect Nico. Hades will be very, very mad if Will hurts Nico again."

Chiron nodded sadly, "It does seem like the best thing to do. Where will you go?"

"We need to find Apollo. After that I don't know." Mary said.

Will looked down at his younger sister, he felt immensely proud of her. Chiron handed them a weapon each. He gave Mary a small dagger and Will a bow and arrows. Mary scowled.

"Give me a bigger one." She said rudely.

Chiron chuckled and gave her a bigger dagger. Mary smiled. Mary stuck a hand in her bag and took out an apple. She handed it to Chiron and then took her brothers hand. They left Chiron to eat his apple in peace. Mary smiled, she had never left camp half-blood before. She'd never seen the outside world. She had been abandoned at the camp entrance by her mother when she was a baby.

Will and Mary stepped over the border of the camp. Mary asked Will for a piggyback ride. Will laughed and bend down for her to jump on. Will walked on, soon under warm summer afternoon sun Mary fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Trees and dirt. That was all Mary was faced with when she woke up the next morning. Her back was sore and her stomach growled. She sat up and looked around for her older brother. He was asleep across from her. Mary realised that Will had found a blanket for her. Mary smiled. The good future was playing out, If Will didn't get angry again all would be good. Mary had woken in the early hours so the sunlight that was casted onto the clouds was pinky/ purple. The young demigod gazed up at it it awe. Her father was truly a great god, he could create colours that no one else could. At times like that Mary loved the fact that she was a demigod. She held up her hand in the direction of the sun rays. The sun seeped into her skin and kissed the inside of her body making it warm and loved. Tears of pure joy sprang to her eyes. Mary thanked her dad, this was as close to a hug as she had gotten from him. Mary had been the first to work out what you could get hugged by Apollo that way. It surprised her that no one else had tried it.

Will woke up a few hours later. He rolled over and smiled sleepily at his younger sister. Will had collected dirt and twigs in his hair. Mary giggled and pulled the twigs away. Will sat up and stretched. Once he was fully awake he put Mary onto his back and they walked into the closest town. Mary was annoyed, if Will had walked a few meters more he would have found the town and they could have slept somewhere warm. She sighed. It didn't matter now.

They went into a petrol station and got a sandwich, a packet of crisps each and a bottle of water to share. They sat on a wall down the street from the petrol station. Mary kicked her feet against the wall as she ate.

"So," Will said, "How are we going to get a hold of dad?"

Mary rolled her eyes, "Do you have a golden drachma."

"Yeah. I forgot about Iris messaging."

Will took out his golden drachma and Mary poured some water into the sun rays.

"Oh Iris, great goddess of Rainbows, please show us Apollo and except this offering...please." Will said.

The Iris message connected and they saw the sun god strumming his ukulele in a hammock. He had a lei around his neck.

"Aloha my children! How are you?" The sun god said playfully.

"We're fine da-"

"Its time to do the sun thing!" Mary interrupted.

Will looked at her, "What are you-"

The iris message cut out. He quickly turned and shielded Marys eyes with his body.

Apollo arrived in his sun car. He patted his children on their backs and they opened their eyes. Mary forcefully hugged her dad. She squeezed his middle.

"Real hugs." She muttered.

Apollo whispered something to Mary, she nodded and unattached herself from her father. Apollo clapped his hands together.

"Who wants to play a game?" He said exactly.

They both nodded.

"Right, you two hold hands to make a circle around me."

They did as they were told and Apollo placed his hands on both of their heads. They were transported to a black hall. Will began to worry, the hall was really dark. Will found something familiar about it. Then images in bubbles began to float to them. They had different colours about them, some were red, some blue, some green.

"Will, play attention! We are in your mind." Apollo said.

Will's jaw dropped, "w-what?" He stammered.

"Mary came up with the idea. This game will help protect you when Aka Manah comes back."

"You said when it comes back?"

Apollo hit his head with his hand, "damn, I meant if Aka Manah comes back."

Will shook his head and giggled slightly. Despite his giggling the mention of Aka Manah scared Will. One of the bubbles floated over to them it had a black ring around it. Inside it played one of the countless times that Aka Manah abused Will. Will became more worried and scared, more bubbles surrounded him.

"Dad! What do I do!" Will yelled, his voice breaking.

Mary broke through the bubbles and grabbed Will's shaking hands. She pulled him out to where their father was.

"Cup your hands and think of things that make you happy." Apollo instructed.

"Like baby animals?" Mary exclaimed.

Apollo smiled, "if they make you happy. You can't think of people, that's for you, Will."

Will began to think of things that made him happy. Listening to Mary when she played an instrument. Even though most of the Apollo children could play, Mary was exceptionally good. Her music was always so relaxing and calm. He began to think of Mnemosyne but he then remembered he couldn't think of people.

Whenever the sun rose. It reminded him that there was still light, still a purpose and that he wasn't a puppet.

Will looked over at Apollo and Mary, they both had glowing balls of yellow in their hands. Mary noticed him staring at their hands.

"You have too much fear." She said.

Apollos face lit up, "Will! Think of everything that makes you scared."

"Why?"

"Don't question brilliance, Will!"

Will sighed and began to think of the dark. He let the fear wash over him. The bubbles of fear swarmed Will. He was shown darkness and Aka Manah. Puppet strings. The voices. One of the bubbles broke and the scene played out.

"Will," Aka Manahs voice cooed, "come here." It laughed, "like you have a choice."

Aka Manah controlled Will with the puppet in his hand. Will moved forward and was forced to bow by Aka Manahs feet. Will was bony and had a broken expression on his face.

"So, how did you like that little visit from Nico the other day?" Aka Manah sneered.

The scene froze. His fear melted away. Bursts of sunlight took away the fear and shame. Will blinked back tears. Apollo and Mary were spreading their sun light into the bubbles making them full of hope and joy. The memories were still the same, they no longer held fear.

"Now, Will we'll do the same thing for memories you associate with anger. Once we do that all should be good." Apollo smiled.

Will nodded and tried to think. What made him angry?

His parents. His mothers drinking. He hated it. He hated Apollo for leaving and making his mother drink.

He hated his school. The kids always teased him. One time he overheard the teachers talk about his mother illy. He got so mad he started burning up, he became a little sun. The teachers were never heard of again.

Nico sprang to his mind. The day before he had made him angry.

Will got side tracked and began to think about Nico. Soon every bubble was filled with Nico. Will turned bright red. Mary accidently popped one of the bubbles.

"Mary!" Will screamed.

He looked at the scene in horror. He ran over to his younger sister and covered her eyes and ears. Will's body was shaking with embarrassment and shame.

"Get out of my head!" Will yelled at his dad.

The scene stopped. Will let go of Mary. Strings flooded into the hall. They attached themselves into Will's arms, legs and his head. Aka Manah grew out of the floor and grinned evilly. He strutted around the hall as if he owned it. Aka Manah ran towards Mary. Will tackled him.

"Not my sister you bastard!" Will screamed, "you don't own me or her! I am not your puppet!"

The strings disappeared Will's hands were cupped. A big bright yellow ball formed in his hands. He shoved in in Aka Manahs face and it burst into dark flakes.

The hall began to fade around them. They were back in the real word. Apollo and Mary both looked at Will proudly.

"You did it!" Apollo gleamed.

"I embarrassed myself in the process." He looked to Mary, "I'm sorry you had to go through that."

"I had to otherwise-"

Apollo placed a finger to her lips silencing her.

"I must be going now children." Apollo said.

He hugged Will then Mary. He hugged her for longer.

Apollo stepped into his car and left in a flash.

Mary sat down on the ground and crossed her legs. She placed her hands palm up in her knees. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath.

"What are you doing?" Will asked.

Mary grumbled, "meditating. Let me concentrate."

Will nodded and walked away from her. He felt lighter. He thought about it for a while. He felt his back. Apollo had stolen their weapons. Will ran back to where Mary was and tapped her shoulder. Mary opened her eyes.

"Apollo took our weapons." He said.

"I know. Do you know where Camp Jupiter is?"

"Um...no, I've never gone there."

"Great." Mary said sarcastically, "do you know anyone there?"

"Hazel will know where it is, why don't we ask her?"

"But isn't Hazel Nico's sister, won't she be mad at us or you?"

"No, she likes me."

Mary reached into her bag and grabbed out a golden drachma. Will peered into the bad. She had at least twenty in the bag.

"Who did you mug to get all of those?" Will asked, "have you been hanging around the Hermes kids again?"

Mary punched his stomach, for an eight year old she had a strong punch.

"I didn't steal these. They are mine. There's a stream near by."

They walk to the stream in silence. Will was curious about his younger sister. What else was she hiding?

Mary was crouching by the strem. There was a tiny waterfall at the end of it. Mary threw the golden drachma into the spray that came off of the water.

"Great goddess Iris, please show us Hazel, sister of Nico, who is at camp half-blood. Please accept this offering."

They waited, the Iris message connected. Hazel jumped when she saw it, she was still getting used to seeing them.

"Hey Hazel, this wont take long. Where is Camp Jupiter?"

"California. Wait, why?"

"We need weapons and we can't return to Camp half-blood."

"Where are you two?"

"Indiana."

Will looked at his sister, "There's no way we traveled through three states on foot."

The Iris message cut out. Will glared at his sister.

"Mary I don't like you keeping secrets from me." Will said sternly.

"I don't like keeping them but I have to. It'll only harm you if you know." Mary began to cry, "Please don't look at me like that...I'm not doing this out of spite Will."

"I thought i could trust you. Everyone only tells me half of the truth of just flat out lies."

"Do you value trust more than your life?"

Mary stood up and began to walk. Will followed her. Mary ran a few feet ahead. She ran for a solid fifteen minutes, then stopped.

"Look Will, a diner!" She said.

"How aren't you tired?" Will puffed, he'd been trying to keep up with her.

Mary pat the side of her nose, "Come on, i'm hungry."

Will slowly walked up to his sister and they walked across the empty street to the diner. They went in and waited to be given a table. They sat down in a booth and ordered pancakes. They came and they ate. Mary loved them. The waitress asked them about their camp shirts. Mary told her that it was a summer camp for nerds, half-blood was a reference to Harry Potter. The waitress laughed.

"I wish i'd heard of it when i was a kid, it sounds fun."

"What's Harry Potter?" Will asked when the waitress left.

Mary looked like she'd been smacked in the face, "Only one of the best book series about a boy with magic powers ever! Of course Percy Jackson is a close second."

"What?!"

"What?" Mary got up quickly, "Oh look, this diner has a piano."

The piano was facing the back wall of the diner, so whoever played it had their back to the audience. Mary cantered over to the piano and sat down. She pressed a note. It sounded like an elephant was giving birth to an adult sized elephant. Everyone in the diner covered their ears. Mary stood up and opened the piano and waved her hand over the strings. She plucked them, then sat back down on the black worn out leather stool.

She slowly placed her hands on the keys and began to play. The song started with what sounded like chords.

The whole diner stopped, no one dared to make a sound. Mary continued despite the fact that she knew she had an audience. Soon Will recognised the tune, he had heard her play it once before. It was a sonata in b flat by Beethoven. Everyone stared in awe at Mary. Who was this girl who had managed to not only tune a piano that was ten times as old as her but also play so beautifully and without mistake?

Listening to his sister play made Will wish his hands could do something that beautifully. But his hands were made for stitching cuts. His sisters hands were made for playing every instrument she touched like she had been playing for years, when she only just picked it up.

The song went on for quite some time. People had to force themselves to get back to work. Once the song had finished Mary began to play something else. It was something more modern. She took in a deep breath and sung. Will didn't know that she could sing as well. Will didn't know the song. He concentrated, fighting the urge to cry at his sister's voice.

"She keeps me warm." Mary sung while blushing, "I can't change, even if i tried."

Will became limp, his hand fell down hard on the table. Who was this girl? What couldn't she change?

"I'm not crying on sundays."

Why would she be crying on sundays? Who was making her cry? Was it metaphorical, you can never be too sure with pop songs.

The song finished and most people in the diner clapped. Will quickly stumbled out of the booth and went over to his sister. Mary had tears rolling down her face. Will hugged her tightly.

"Is today a sunday?" Will asked.

"No," Mary laughed through her tears, "its a tuesday."

Someone walked over to them. Will turned to see a middle aged white man wearing a white shirt and a black tie. He wore glasses and was bald.

"May i help you?" Will asked him politely.

"That girl was just singing a song about liking a girl. If it were you lad, there wouldn't be a problem."

"I can't sing. Honestly, i sound like a...what's a thing that can't sing?" Will said.

"A sponge?" Mary offered.

The man grumbled, "NO, i dont want you to sing. I want you to get that girl some help."

The man pulled out a small book that had written 'holy bible' in gold on the front. He handed it to Will. Will looked to Mary, then the man, then to the book, then to Mary again. He then began to laugh. He laughed so hard that he fell onto the man.

"Oh, this is too funny." Will said clutching onto his side, "You sir are the one who needs help."

Will shoved the book back into the mans hand. He told mary to jump onto his back. They ran out of the diner and left the confused people behind. Mary told him which direction to go in and Will ran that way. Will quickly slowed down to a walk.

"Why did you sing that song Mary?" Will asked.

"I couldn't say it." She said.

"What, that you like a girl?" Will teased.

Mary started crying again. Will stopped walking and they sat down on the pavement.

"Hey, i was only kidding."

"I know." Mary sighed, "I...I'll tell you how i got the money."

"Wait, what?"

"I can see into possible futures. People...and minor gods pay a lot to have a child of Apollo tell them their future." Mary coughed, her chest was dry from the crying. "Hermes approached me when you threatened to chop up his children. I told him that the threat was empty, in return he gave me the gift of travel. That is how we are moving across the states so quickly."

"I don't understand, possible futures?"

"Have you ever heard of the butterfly effect?"

"No."

"Okay." She sighed, "The butterfly effect is a theory that a single occurrence, no matter how small can change the course of the universe forever. Its like in films when some idiot goes back in time and steps on an ant and stops themselves being born. Keeping this in mind, what i can see is every possibility of the future. Its constantly changing due to what's currently happening." She paused as a left blew in her direction, then said, "For example, there are about a hundred different responses that you could make, i don't know which one it will be, but then your other actions, small ones will make what you say more clear."

"Woah. Okay, that was a lot to take in."

The sun was setting in front of them. Mary gasped and a small happy smile crept onto her face. She asked Will if they could walk, and they did. The air was dry and the amount of trees depleted.

"Will, lift your hand up to the sun rays." She said softly.

Will stopped thinking about the area around them and lifted his arm so it was touching a sun ray. He felt the sun light seep into his skin and fill his body warmth and joy.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Mary asked, "its a hug from dad. Dad loves you Will."

Will shook his head, "no, Apollo cannot love me after everything that I've done."

"How can you say that?" She yelled, "dad never stopped loving you!"

Will stopped walking. He lay down on the ground and closed his eyes.

"Will get up! We're in the middle of a field."

He swore they were in desert like conditions just a second a go. Then he remembered the travel gift thing that Hermes had given Mary.

"I don't care!" He yelled.

"Ugh, why do you have to be so touchy?"

Mary lay down next to her brother but she didn't close her eyes. Mary waited until the moon was bright and full in the sky. She got up and started walking.


	4. Chapter 4

Rovina paced in front of her throne. She muttered angrily to herself. She abruptly stopped pacing.

"Demons! Bring me plates!" She ordered.

A shadowy figure appeared at her side with a box full of white China plates. It placed it down on the floor then turned to leave but Rovina grabbed it.

"Stay!"

Rovina picked up a plate and threw it against the wall. Rage and lust filled her. She picked up another and threw it. She kept throwing them.

"Why can't they die!" She snarled.

"Who, my Queen?" The demon asked.

"Will Solace and Nico di Angelo! I want their blood spilt. Can we capture them again?"

"I would not advice that...Will was a tough nut to crack and he is now protected."

"What of Nico?"

The demon shifted uncomfortably, "he has powerful friends and is protected by them."

Rovina threw another plate, "wasn't Nico our original target?"

"He was."

"Then I should finish the job."

"But I just said-"

Rovina smashed a plate over its head, "I wish to talk to him, where is he?"

"Camp half-blood."

"Bring him to me!"

The demon nodded and left. Rovina rushed to the kitchen and filled a bucket with ice and cold water. She hauled it into the throne room and placed it by her throne. She sat down and crossed her legs. Her fake horns threatened to fall off, she cursed and fixed them straight. She had made many attempts to become like Aka Manah. She drank his blood and took pleasure in others pain. She even killed his baby and drank its blood. Rovina hadn't slept in a week and hadn't eaten in two weeks. She was skinny and pale. She didn't care about health.

The demon had returned with Nico asleep in its arms. His black hair was a mess, he wore an orange t-shirt that had 'cabin seven' on it. Nico was curled up like a child. The demon placed him on the ground.

"He's cute when he's asleep." Rovina noted.

She grabbed the bucket of ice water and poured it over his head. Nico woke up gasping for air. He looked around him, panicking.

"Gods, where am I?"

Rovina laughed, "you're even cuter when you're wet and confused."

Nico stood up and shivered, ice ran down his back. He fixed his eyes on Rovina, he glared at her.

"If this is some sick joke-"

Rovina tapped his nose, "I just wanted to show you my work...and make an offer."

Nico blinked tiredly. He recognised the horns, who had horns? He couldn't think.

Rovina lead him down a long dark hallway. She walked so gracefully, there was such pride in her steps. She opened a door, a small tired cry escaped. Nico was pushed into the room by the demon, he was too tired and confused to fight back. Chained to the floor was a thin boy, his cheeks were the size of balloons. He was wearing a tattered orange camp half blood t-shirt and loose black shorts. He was Hispanic looking, although his golden tan had faded. The boy had cuts all over his body. He had a gag in his mouth. The boy looked up at Nico sadly, then with rage.

Rovina handed Nico a file. It had WILL written in black. Nicos name had been written above it but it was crossed out. Nico opened the file. It contained all of the information Aka Manah had gotten on Will and him, he knew all of their deep dark secrets.

Nico turned the page. He saw pictures of Will being tortured. Will had been sexual, physically and mentally tormented and abused. As Nico continued to read and look at the pictures he wondered how Will was still sane.

Rovina dangled a puppet in front of Nico. It was the puppet of Will. David made a noise. Rovina raised her hand and moved towards him. Nico stepped in between them.

"Hold it, how about we just calm down for a moment?" He said softly, "back away from him and let me take him back to camp...I bet he's using up a lot of your resources."

Rovina cackled and relaxed, "don't try to reason with me! Listen, i've got a better idea. See this puppet, I'll destroy it and Will Solace will be free from me no more harm will come to you or him. But, David receives the same treatment Will did. Or I destroy your camp."

Nico looked questioningly at Rovina, she was a skinny weak girl there was no way that she could destroy camp half-blood. He turned and looked down at David, he looked up at Nico with pleading eyes. The choice wasn't hard, Nico just didn't want to make it.

"Make your choice, Nico!" Rovina growled raising her fist to him, "make it!"

Nico raised his hands and backed up, "calm down...no need for that."

"Stop being heroic!"

Nico laughed, "i'm no hero."

Nico moved behind David and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"T-torture him." Nico said.

Destructive rage flared in Rovinas eyes, "yes!"

The puppet burst into dust in her hand.

"We will take you back to your camp now."

"No," Nico said, "I can get there by myself."

Nico held onto David tightly and they sunk into the shadows.

The harsh sun beat down on them. Nico looked around frantically, he didn't know where they were. They were on a pavement. He looked at his hands, they were pale just like before Will had left. Where had they come from? Despite the sun, Nico felt cold.

He removed the gag from David's mouth. David coughed and weakly smiled.

"Th-"

Nico shook his head and put a finger to his lips, "stay here while I work out where we are."

Nico walked down the narrow street. He got to the end and saw a street sign. He tried to read it. For a moment he thought his dyslexia was playing up, but it wasn't. He looked at the street sign in disbelief.

"Shit!" He said bluntly, "how?!"

He ran back to where he'd left David. He helped him stand and he let David lean on him.

"Where are we?" He asked weakly.

"Italy." Nico sighed.

"What! How? You can't take us back by shadow travel, you'll die!"

Nico sighed again, "I can manage it, and it won't be like last time." Nico looked to his hands again, "I'll be fine."

David shook his head, "no. Can you take us to Spain without dying?"

"You really think I'm that weak?" Nico asked harshly, "yes I won't die from getting us to Spain. Why are we going to Spain?"

"We'll get a boat or a plane to New York."

Nico pushed himself away from David, he paced thinking and rambling in Italian.

"Dude, it'll be fine!" David said letting charmspeak slip into his voice.

Nico scowled at him, "first off, don't call me dude. And second," Nico grabbed his tattered shirt, "if you use charmspeak on me ever again i will slam dunk you straight to the underworld, got it!"

"Okay, got it."

Nico grabbed David's arm and dragged him over to a shadow that had been casted by an old building.

Above them they heard seagulls squawking. They were standing on a wooden dock, a huge pile of fish was at the end of the dock.

"I guess we're going by boat." David said.

Nico thought then said, "hopefully it will be okay, I don't think Poseidon wants to kill me...there was the whole 'not your type' thing though."

David looked at him said, "Ohh, I forgot you had to worry about that."

Nico rolled his eyes, "make yourself useful and find a boat and get some food, I'll get maps and other things."

David nodded and they split. Nico walked away from the dock. There was a line of shops a street over from the dock. There was a clothes shop, book shop, food market, information guide and an abundance of cafés.

Nico went into the information shop. It was painted white with pictures of maps hanging on the walls. Inside there was a desk and a tan man wearing a large hat and a white baggy shirt. He smiled widely at Nico, Nico nodded.

"Hello." He said to the man.

"American?" The man had a heavy accent of Nico had to listen carefully.

"Yes, sir. Do you have maps of the ocean?"

The man looked at him as he tried to understand his question. When he got it, thanks to Nico pointing to a map on the wall, the man pulled up a box and put it of the desk. The box was stacked full of maps. Nico flicked through the maps, he pulled several out and opened them. He finally found one with latitude and longitude markings. He folded it up and placed it down onto the desk. He put the others back in the box.

"Is this free?" Nico asked.

The man looked at the map and laughed, "too old to sell."

"Thank you."

Nico tried to smile, he thought it worked. He picked up the map, turned and left the shop.

Nico saw David walking towards him.

"I got the boat." He said out of breath.

"Cool, before you go anywhere else you'll need some clothes."

David looked down at himself. He looked like he was about to cry.

"This is horrible! Where is the mall?"

Nico pointed to the clothes shop, "that's it."

David's jaw dropped, "take me to the closest mall!"

"I don't know where one would be and I can't, I really should be asleep now."

"Aw, does sleeping beauty need his beauty sleep?"

Nico scowled at him, "I could just leave you here."

"Okay, fine. This will have to do."

They went into the the clothes shop and looked around. Something caught Nicos eye.

It was a black aviator jacket. He pulled it off of the hanger and slipped it on. He saw something else. There was a pointed hat with a small white skull on it. He stood on his tip toes and grabbed it. He slowly put it on his head and glanced at himself in a mirror. A small grin found itself on his face. The feeling was alien to him, something he hadn't felt in a long time. Joy.

"You look like a pirate." David mocked.

He had found a stylish blue shirt white shorts. David walked over to Nico. His grin turned into a scowl.

"It was intended."

"Oh." David turned to the shop keeper, "we paid for these."

The lady smiled at them and said something.

"We're not in Spain." David said, "Portugal."

"Does it make a difference?"

"Guess not." He muttered, "hey, I'll be back in about ten minutes."

David ran off into the direction of the dock. When he came back they went into the other shops 'buying' books, food and other supplies. David handed Nico a bandana. It was black and covered in skulls.

"We can be more pirate like with these."

Nico laughed, "yeah, let's get going."

They headed down to the boat that David had gotten. It looked like a pirate ship but It had a moater at the back. It was smaller than a normal pirate ship. Nico looked at the ship in awe, he wondered how David had found a boat like that. They loaded the supplies onto the boat. There was a captains cabin, complete with bed, a desk and maps far better than the one Nico had gotten.

"The engine is full of fuel, if we use it 'till it runs out we can get a three thirds across the Atlantic." David told him.

"Okay, good thing we've got that. Anything else?"

"Nope, we're all set to go!" David grinned, "captain di Angelo."

Nico thought his heart was going to explode in his chest. He was a pirate captain heading out in his first voyage across a great ocean. Of course, it would have been ten times better is Will were with him. But he pushed the thought aside and clapped David on the shoulder. With a silly grin on his face he said.

"Lets set sail."


	5. Chapter 5

Will woke up but couldn't be bothered to open his eyes. He stretched out his arms and felt his sister was on his right. He turned and opened an eye. Since when did Mary have grey short hair? The person turned around. Will screamed and jumped up.

"Where's Mary? Did you eat her?" He yelped.

"I don't know who she is." The old lady grumbled, "you don't remember me?"

"I know you?"

"Ugh, let me give you a hint. I used to work for Hades until your puppet master took me."

"Alecto? Why are you still dressed as a human? What are you doing here?"

"Aka Manah impregnated me and my body won't allow me to change back."

Wills eyes widened, "That's how he's come back!"

An Iris message popped up in front of Will and Mrs. Dodds.

"Will!" Mary shouted in distress, "Get Percy!"

"Whats happening?"

"I've been captured by Pallas, get Percy quickly."

The Iris message cut out. Will looked around him. He was on a road and above his was a sign saying San Francisco bay 2 miles.

"Old lady," He said to Mrs. Dodds, "how did we get here?"

"Dont call me old lady! I don't know how we got here."

They continued to walk. Soon they were at the bay but they didn't see a camp. Will looked over to Mrs. Dodds.

"Is there some secret romen thing that we need to do?"

"How would i know?"

Will rolled his eyes, "We should split up."

So they did, Mrs. Dodds went left and Will went right. After half an hour of walking around they met up again, they hadn't found the camp. Will sat down on the pavement and sighed. Mrs. Dodds patted his shoulder. She dropped something into his lap. Will grinned, a golden drachma.

"Thanks." Will said getting up.

Will walked over to a water fountain and threw the golden drachma into the water. He said his thanks and asked for Percy. Mrs. Dodds scowled.

"I wouldn't have given that to you if i'd known you'd call _him_."

The Iris message connected. Percy jumped with surprise. Jason was with him, they had been catching up.

"Hey you two, you don't happen to know how to find Camp Jupiter? I mean...of course you do, but is there some secret thing that you've gotta say or do?"

The two older boys looked at Will confused, "No one was told that greeks were coming." Jason said.

"I came on my own. The story is too long to explain. Percy can you meet me here then?"

"Yeah, i'll be there in ten minutes."

"You know where i am?"

"Yeah, its not that far from camp."

The Iris message cut out. Will slumped onto the fountain's edge. He was tired, annoyed and worried for his sister. He wanted a warm cup of hot chocolate and for things to make sense. Will saw the shadowy dark figure walk towards him. He thought shouting for the old lady but he didnt. He just stared at it. He felt like it was staring back at him.

"Will!" Percys warm voice called.

Will shook his head and the figure disappeared. He turned and saw Percy smiling down at him. Percy was wearing a purple SPQR top proudly. He looked so smart next to Will who was dirty and wearing week old clothes. Percy stuck out his hand, Will flinched. He grit his teeth.

"Sorry," He said nervously, "I didnt mean to do that."

Percy laughed, which reassured Will, "Dude, dont worry about it. So...whats this all about?"

"My sister was captured by-"

"Pallas." Mrs. Dodds finished, "Long time no see, Percy."

"Does Hades still think that i stole the lightning bolt?"

Mrs. Dodds smirked, "Funny as always, you annoying little brat."

"So," Percy said turning his attention to Will, getting uncomfortably close to him, "your sister has been captured by Pallas? What would a sea nymph want with your sister?"

Will shrugged, "Mary asked me to get you, she wants you to rescue her."

"Oh, okay. Kinda sucks that she wants me to rescue her instead of you." Percy patted Wills back forcefully, "Do you have anything of hers?"

Will held in his laughter. He pulled out his pockets, he found a picture of Mary. He didn't remember having it on him, maybe Mary planted it on him. He handed it to Percy.

"Shes pretty." he commented, "how old is she?"

"Eight."

"You're on a quest?"

Will shook his head,"I've got to keep my distance from Nico. An old enemy is threatening me."

"Oh. I know plenty about that. Don't worry Will, I'll find her." Percy smiled widely.

"Thank you, so much."


	6. Chapter 6

Mary opened her eyes and found herself in water. Two guards stood by her. She tried to stand up but she was chained down. She was surprised that she could breath underwater. So many negative possible futures played in front of her eyes. She hoped Will had done the right thing. She hoped she had done the right thing. She tried to see the beauty in the situation. At the moment she could be a part of everything that Poseidon and past sea gods had created. The sea was truly a wonderful place. She was annoyed that she couldn't move to meditate.

"Hey," She called to the guards, "can i sit up?"

The guards turned and one of them entered the cell. She had mermaid guards. Mary giggled.

"Mermaid!" She squealed.

The guard looked down at Mary, "Are you sure this is the right person, this is just a lil' guppy."

"She's bait." The other guard called.

The guard that was in the cell and undid Marys restraints. Mary sat up and smiled at the mermaid guard.

"So how do you become a mermaid?" She asked.

"I'm not a mermaid, I'm a _merman! _Big difference! How do _you _become a demigod?" The merman guard suddenly realized his question, "Wait, don't answer!"

"George! Stop talking to the bait." The other guard called.

"My name is Mary."

The guard sighed heavily, "Stop talking to Mary!"

The guard swam out of the cell and resumed his position. Mary began to swim around the room. She squealed with delight as little fish swam around with her. She didn't know how you could hate the gods after seeing their creations.

Mary wondered if she could float in the water while meditation. She tried it. To her surprise, it worked. She closed her eyes and tried to make sense of the ever changing number of possibilities of the future that constantly played in her eyes. She tried to find one where her and her lover would get together, there was one but it was so tiny it didn't seem possible. Mary couldn't help but cry. Crying underwater was an odd experience.

The guards turned and saw her crying. George swam over to her and told her it would be okay. Mary hugged George the merman tightly. The other guard scowled at him, George looked at him like '_Dude give me a break this is a little kid' _

"George, the mermaid you're dating will say yes." Mary whispered sleepily through her tears.

George pulled Mary off of him. Her eyes were closed and she had become limp. George placed Mary in the bed and put a cover over her.


	7. Chapter 7

Will sat on the beach watching the waves crash into the shore. The smell salt and seaweed filled the air. Will remembered his last day at camp when he sat with Nico on the beach. Small tears collected in his eyes. He hoped his fever had gotten better. Will suddenly felt someone standing behind him. He slowly turned and saw the dark figure. Will jumped with fear.

"I told you that they were coming but you didn't want to believe me." It hissed.

"That's 'cause your not real!" Will snapped.

The shadowy figure slid a knife into its hand and placed it to Wills cheek. It nicked the flesh and blood pooled in the small cut. Wills eyes widened. The figure pressed something, a walky-talky.

"Queen Rovina, he knows the truth."

More shadowy figures walked towards him. They were carrying a tall skinny girl. She wore a black latex suit with a thin black cape that fluttered gracefully in the wind behind her. Her skin was dreadfully pale and cracked. It looked like she had gotten coal and drawn with it under her eyes. She had horns on top of her head, he couldn't tell if they were real or not. They looked like Aka Manah. It sent chills up Wills spine. Will stood up.

"Will Solace, son of the murdering sun god, prepare to fight me!"

Will remembered Aka Manah's last words, "Rovina, avenge me!" So, this walking ghost was the one that had been given the task to avenge Aka Manah. Will could see why he chose her.

The shadow figures dropped their queen down gently onto the hot sand.

"Its a shame you cut your strings and destroyed your puppet." She taunted.

"Well this meeting would have been embarrassing, since there would have been two puppets instead of one."

Rovina snarled, "Are you asking for an early death?"

"Who said anything about dying?"

"I did. Didn't you hear my declaration of war?"

"There's only two of us. That's hardly a war."

"I like you better when you were broken and a puppet."

Will was handed a sword. He had never been good at sword fighting. He cursed in Ancient Greek. Rovina spoke to the shadow figures in a language he didn't know.

Rovina smiled fakely to Will, "Its Ancient Persian you dummy!"

Rovina walked away from Will. She walked like a model, she was so elegant. Will shook his head, he needed to concentrate. A shadow figure ordered him to go stand on the wet sand like Rovina was doing. Will raised his sword and took in a deep breath. He hadn't a clue on what he was doing.

Rovina was quite a distance from him, but still close enough that he could still make out her features. She removed her cape and handed it to a shadow figure. The shadow moved the mid point between them. It waved the cape and Rovina began to charge. Will finally clocked on to what she was doing and began to run as well. Their swords clashed together, they were stuck pushing against each other for a long time. Rovina gave in and stopped pushing. She had the upper hand she went to drive her sword into Wills stomach but he back away from the sword.

They were both panting under the hot mid summer sun. The wind whipped sand into both of their eyes. Rovina looked like she was about to throw up, but she would have nothing to throw up. She was weak physically and mentally. She had been plagued with the voices of evil and her lust for destruction. She was an angry and confused little girl. Rage burnt brightly in her tired eyes. She charged at Will again. She swung at Wills face. Will blocked her attack and managed knock the sword out of her hand. She turned to retrieve it but she tripped on a rock. She burst out crying.

"Just kill me!" She wailed, "I'm a failure!"

"No, Rovina." Will said softly, "You can turn the tables if you stop this."

"What, you think that I can 'become good'?" She scoffed.

"I did."

She laughed mockingly, "Oh Will, you were always good. My name means destruction. We all have our set fates, mine is to be the next reincarnation of Aka Manah...well it was."

"Fait isn't sold, you can change your fate."

"FATE IS SET! I cannot escape this!" She cried even more, "My mother said it was my fault that my sisters dad left. She met this other crazy woman who had the same thing happen to her with the same guy. She blamed me when she left my sister at the strawberry fields! My fate was set the moment I was born. I was born for destruction and failure."

Rovina stood up. She spoke to her shadow people and they left. She moved Wills sword so it was facing her. Will eyes widened.

"Rovina, don't." He whispered.

She shook her head. She was too broken and defeated to continue on living. She backed up then ran into the sword. Blood covered Will and the sand. A small smile crept into her face.

"Rovina! What the-"

"Will, go to Aka Manah's palace. Look for the file with your name. It tells all."

Will held back his tears. Rovina placed a small hand on his cheek.

"Please, let me go to the ocean. My mother drowned in the ocean, I want to be with her."

Will let the tears roll down his face. They dropped onto Robina's dying broken body. Will placed her body into the ocean and waited with her until she died. He cried harder when he felt her hand stiffen. He pried his hand free and pushed her off to sea.

She hadn't gotten that far out to sea when a sea creature popped up and ate her. Will just stared blankly at the sea. Tears streamed down his dirt covered face.

"The world is cruel." He said, his voice had been striped of all emotion.

A shadow figure placed a hand on his shoulder. It took Will to the place of his former master.

He entered the place, the throne room had been redecorated. Will walked up the the throne and found the file. Will was tempted to sit on the throne but it'd probably set off some booby-trap or he'd become Aka Manah or something else crazy like that. He grabbed the file and ran out of the place.

He found himself back on the beach. The mortals continued on with their normal lives. Will plonked down onto the sand. He stayed on the beach until Jason gave him a blanket and told him that he could stay the night at his place.

Will was too numb to take much interest in the inner workings of Camp Jupiter. He wanted to soak it all in but he couldn't focus.

At Jason's apartment Jason made Will a hot chocolate while he had a shower. Jason had gotten some spare clothes for Will, he didn't have any camp half-blood t-shirts. Will said he didn't mind. Jason's clothes were two sizes too big on Will.

Jason set up the sofa so Will could sleep on it. Will sipped on the hot chocolate and he cried. Jason quickly put a hand on his shoulder to comfort him.

"Is the hot chocolate bad?" Jason asked.

"No," Will sniffed, "it's really good actually. I wish I could have saved Rovina. What's the point of all this Jason? What's the point if you can't save everyone?"

Jason rubbed Wills shoulder, "I know it feels pointless Will, but with Rovina gone other people will be saved."

"Yeah, you're right. Thank you, Jason."

Jason eyes sparkled. He smiled widely and embraced Will. At first Will was stiff but he softened into the hug. Jason always seemed to know what to do when it came to situations like that, maybe dating a child of Aphrodite had something to do with it?

Will went to sit down of the sofa. Jason took his empty cup and made more hot chocolate. The file had been left on the oak coffee table. Will picked it up. It had Nico written in thick ink pen but it had been scrawled out. Wills name was written underneath. Jason sat next to Will on the sofa. Will had to ask him to move.

"You and Percy seriously need to work on personal space." Will commented, he then scowled, "Stop touching me."

Jason backed off and laughed, "You've been spending too much time with Nico, his anti-socialness has rubbed off on you."

Will ignored him and opened up the file. Will saw data on Nico and himself. Aka Manah had gotten every detail on them. He knew how his parents meet, that his fatal flaw was wanting to fix everything. Will scanned over Nicos name, he didn't read about him. it would have been rude to read it without his permission.

Will turned over the page. The rest of the file was recounts of the tortures and schedules that Will had been subjected to. There were photos. Will didn't remember there ever be a camera or someone take his photo. Wills hands shook as he read the reports and looked at the photos. Will wanted to stop reading but he was hooked. The way Aka Mnaha had wrote the reports was captivating and thrilling, he forgot he was reading about himself, it felt like fiction. 'I did it for pleasure.' 'It was so fun watching the boy squirm.' 'I know what he likes and i'm giving it to him.' 'He was disobedient, so i made my mark. He won't disobey be again.' 'He finally submit to me. My beautiful puppet.'

The pictures made Will cry. He hadn't realised he looked that bad. Some of them he hid from Jason, they were too explicit.

Will felt the file being replaced with something else. He looked down and found a box of tissues. Jason closed the file.

"Thats enough for now."

"You're right." Will said wiping his eyes, "Sorry Jason, but could I sleep now?"

"Sure dude," Jason smiled, "Just call me if there are any problems."

Will nodded and slid down the couch to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Jason liked having his bed to himself but he missed Piper. Her and Annabeth had gone to an expedition in Chicago. Jason looked at his bedside clock. It read eight o'clock. He quickly got up and dressed. He walked into the front room to check up on Will. Will had the file open in his hand. His eyes were bloodshot, Jason couldn't tell if the blood-shotness was from lack of sleep or tears. Jason gently took the file from his hands and closed it.

"Come on buddy, stop looking at that." He said calmly.

"I couldn't sleep and I didn't want to wake you." Will said quietly.

"I don't mind being woken up." He ruffled Will's hair, "did you want something to eat or drink?"

"No, I just want to wollo in my sadness and not think about anything." Will said blankly.

"I've got to go to a meeting with some people about shrines and gods later, you could come if you want. I could take you around New Rome before my meeting."

Will thought for a moment. Being alone and bundled in a billion blankets sounded more comforting but maybe if he went outside in the sun he'd feel better.

"I won't go to the meeting, but I'll let you show me around New Rome."

Jason smiled and went into the kitchen to make some breakfast. He ate it in the kitchen standing up.

"Will, you sure you don't want anything?" He called placing down his bowl.

"Yeah, don't worry about me Jason."

Jason smirked, "You know, thats just going to make me worry even more."

He heard Will groan and fall onto the sofa.

Jason went into the bathroom to brush his teeth and wash. He brushed his blonde hair down, he grumbled when some pieces of hair still stood up.

"You may be on a Roman soldiers head, but even I don't stand that straight." He said quietly while pushing the pieces down.

After a few minutes Jason gave up, though he swore that it wasn't over.

Jason was only able to spend fifteen minutes with Will before he had to head off to the library. Will had to tell him about ten times that he was fine and he'd be okay on his own.

Being in the sun lifted Wills spirits a tiny bit. Guilt was continuously punching in the stomach. A group of small children ran past him laughing and smiling. It looked like they were playing a game of tag. The children were about the same age as Mary. She'd be okay, Percy was rescuing her and he was a hero and amazing and Will could never live up to that.

Will stopped walking. Was he jealous of Percy? He cursed in ancient greek quietly, he was jealous of Percy. But how couldn't he? Nico had been drooling over Percy for years. Will couldn't compete with Percy, he'd wipe the floor with him in everything.

Percy was brave, talented, the fricking son of Poseidon! Will was some doctor that thought it would be clever to say 'Doctors orders' hoping Nico would find him funny. Nico and him got close but nothing happened between the, just flirting. Then there was the stupid quest and then he was captured. How could Will compete with a guy who had been to tartarus and come back sane? A guy who was one of the seven, a past leader of camp half-blood, who had been offered to become a freaking god, a son of the big three! Will was always messing up, his mother died because of him, Rovina died because of him. Hades wanted his head for messing Nico around. Mary had been captured because he had been a sucky older brother. He bet Percy wasn't a sucky boyfriend or brother or son.

Will felt someone tug at his clothes. A small child around the age of five was looking distressed. She had blonde straw like hair. Her clothes were tattered and dirty. Despite that she had a inner happiness that Will could sense.

"Mister, can you help me find my mum?" She whimpered.

"Yeah, what does she look like?" Will felt himself cheer up, someone needed his help.

"I don't know." she motioned for Will to bend down, "I'm a demi-god." she whispered.

"And your mum is a goddess?" He tried to sound surprised or excited.

The girl nodded, "We have statues of the gods, but i don't think that one of them is my mum."

"Why dont we have a look at the statues together?"

The girl smiled widely, "Yhay! Thank you."

The statues were on the border of New Rome close to the Aqueduct. The statues were made of marble and were four feet tall. Will found it amusing that he was taller than the statues.

"So mister, who do you think my mum is?"

Will looked at the statues and then to the girl. The only gods he'd met was his dad and Hades. He bet this girl would have wanted Percy helping her, he had met all of the gods and was respected by most of them. She was also Romen and he was Greek.

"Do you have any powers?"

"Ummm..." The girl thought for a long time, "no, but when I see the sun rise I feel like I'm at home. I feel powerful and loved. Oh, does this count as a power?"

She held out the palm of her hand and a bright light sprouted. It wasn't warm like the sun would be. It looked as if it was bowing to Will, as if it respected him.

"Yeah...it does." Will said slowly trying to work out what the light meant, "what did you say your name was?"

"I don't think I did. My name's Dawn."

"I've got an idea on who your mum could be, I'm not that good with the names though."

"What's your idea!"

Her face literally lit up. Her skin began to glow, it was a slight yellow tinge. The light in her hand grew bigger. It looked like it grew arms. Then the light opened its eyes. It had a grin on its face. It kept growing. It jumped up off her hand and ran up Dawns glowing arm. It sat on its shoulder. It was a cute little light thing.

"Aurora!" It called, it had a high pitched giggles voice, "Aurora!"

"Has this ever happened before?" Will asked.

"No...I think this is a sign." She smiled.

The light crawled down Dawns arm and jumped onto Will. It sat on top of his head.

"Graecus, Apollo." It said.

"You're Greek?" She whispered.

"Yeah, what's wrong?"

"Nothing...I just hoped you could stay here, but you'll have to go back to your camp."

Will opened his mouth to say something but he heard the soft voice of Percy calling him. He quickly hugged Dawn and said goodbye. Percy was running up the hill with Mary cradled in his arms. Will ran down the hill, they met halfway. Will took Mary out of Percy's arms. She was muttering and rambling. She looked up at Will dazedly. She was sickly pale.

"Will, too many futures..." She trailed off, "Bianca will...the mermaid says yes, she says no, she's cheating...it all comes down to..." Will felt her heart beat quicken, "she's going to die! Will, you've got to save her! She's my girl...she's meant to be..."

Mary turned into Wills chest and buried her head. Will looked at Percy, he'd sat down on the grassy hill.

"Percy." Wills voice wavered, "t-thank you."

Percy threw back his head and laughed, "walk in the park."

"Humm, I bet." Will muttered under his breath.

He then carefully sat down next to Percy. Percy smiled warmly at Will.

"What happened?" Will asked.

"Mary was being held in this cell just off the coast, guarded by silly mermaids. When I found her she was sitting on this bed with her eyes closed. She didn't open her eyes or respond when i told her I was there, more guards were coming so I picked her up and left."

"Wait, you did what!"

Will pulled Mary off of him and lay her on the grass. He checked for her pulse, it was small but there. He checked her head, her temperature was normal. Her eyes were unfocused and her pupils were huge.

"Do you have any water on you?" Will asked without taking his eyes off of Mary.

"Dude." Percy said.

Will rolled his eyes, "normal water, drinking water!"

Percy pat himself down, "uh no, you want me to get some?"

"Yes please."

Percy stood up and ran down the hill to the town.

"Will." Mary whispered.

"Yeah, what is it princess?"

"Don't," she grit her teeth in pain, "don't hate Percy."

"Okay princess. You'll be okay."

Mary laughed, "we'll see."

Mary groaned and curled up to Will. Will stroked her hair. Will spoke to her softly to remind her that what she was seeing wasn't set and it'd be alright. Will heard the happy high pitched voice of the light behind him. Dawn crouched next to Mary. The light jumped into Mary and hugged her arm.

"What happened?" Dawn asked.

"Mary was meditating and was disturbed. She's overwhelmed by all of the futures." Will said quietly.

"Why is she groaning?"

"It hurts."

"Oh," Dawn said.

Percy ran back up the hill. He handed water and nectar to Will.

"Sorry I took so long." Percy panted.

"Did...did you stop for ice cream?" Mary wheased.

Percy was surprised by the question, "no, I didn't even think about ice cream."

Mary smiled weakly, "good. We'll be okay."

Mary arched her back and screamed. The light turned blue and jumped back into Dawn. Will lifted Mary's head and poured water into her mouth. She stopped screaming. Mary's pupils slowly shrank. Her pulse began to grow stronger. She groaned and closed her eyes slowly. Will told the others that she was asleep.

Will turned his attention to Dawn. Her light was snarling at Percy.

"Graecus, Graecus!" It squeaked.

Percy laughed, he'd heard the word so many times it no longer bothered him. He looked at the light trying to work out what it was. Will put out his hand and the light walked up his arm and flopped on top of his head. It glowed brighter on his head.

"It likes you...but not me." Percy said slowly.

"You'd probably extinguish it."

"Sol! Apollo sol!" It murmured.

Percy turned to Dawn and fully looked at her. He recognised her straw like, ragged hair and her dark blue eyes.

"Have I seen you before?" He asked.

"Probably, it's not like I've got anywhere to go." She replied.

"You don't live with your mortal parent?" Will asked.

"No...i've always been alone. Most people ignore me like I'm a faurn...but I don't care."

Percy and Will happened to look at each other. They both shared a look of sadness for the girl. They both knew what it was like to have a missing parent. But Percy's mother actually loved him, he got a happy family. Will broke the eye contact. He picked Mary up and started to walk down the hill. Dawn and Percy followed him. Dawn ran up and grabbed Wills hand.

Percy smiled to himself. Will having children around him looked natural. While Percy was more childlike, Will was gentle, stern...fatherly. Percy could sense a change in Will. He didn't know what caused it, Will had become more closed off and blunt.

"Will." Mary whispered.

"What is it, princess?" Will replied softly.

Percy smiled. Will called his sister a princess.

"I feel better."

"That's good, when we get home I bet you'll feel even better."

Mary nodded and curled into Wills chest. She was stealing his warmth.

Dawns light whimpered, she shushed it. It'd returned to Dawns shoulder. It turned blue with sadness.

"Hey guys," Percy called, "do you want to get a drink?"

Dawn squealed with delight. Will just nodded. Percy walked on ahead and lead them to a café. Will grabbed a table that was outside, Percy went inside to get the drinks. Will gently woke Mary up and placed her on a seat next to him. Dawn took the other seat next to him. Mary was looking better. Her eyes had returned to normal and she wasn't so pale. Will handed her the nectar to nibble on.

Percy returned with drinks. He had gotten a blueberry smoothie for himself, a banana smoothie for Will and vanilla smoothies for Mary and Drew.

After they had finished their smoothies they sat in silence. Every so often Will looked at Percy and Dawn looked at Mary. They were both jealous.

Mary raised her glass.

"I'm sorry it took me this long to say...thank you Percy." She smiled thankfully. She rubbed Wills leg, "thank you as well, Will."

Mary stood up, she took Wills and Percy's hand. She hugged them both. She cast her eyes to Dawn, she stretched out her hand and pulled her into the hug. The light turned red, Dawn was blushing.

"Roar!" Someone behind them shouted.

The four of them jumped. The person jumped onto Percy's back. Their fists smashed together. Jason ruffled Wills hair. The hug broke. Percy and Jason stood next to each other, Mary stood in between Will and Percy.

"Dude, I've had the most boring day ever!" Jason groaned, "how was saving this one?"

"Walk in the park." Percy laughed.

Jason spotted Drew. She gasped and her light shrieked, she began to play with her hands.

"It's you!" Jason said.

"I...i please...ah." She stammered.

"What's this about?" Will asked defensively.

"She came up to me in the library and asked if I could help find her mum. I was busy at the time...and under a load of stress and had had about zero sleep. I sorta yelled at her. I'm sorry about that. Did you find out who your mum was?"

Dawn looked like she was about to pass out. Her light answered for her.

"Aurora!" It smiled then bowed quickly to Jason.

"Hum, goddess of dawn. She lights the sky's for Sol."

Dawn fainted. Her light went out. Will caught her before she hit the ground.

"Did I say something?" Jason asked.

"I think you confused her with your God knowledge." Percy joked.

Jason laughed then asked, "you wanna crash at my place?"

"That's like asking if I want to go the beach. Hella yeah!"

The five of them walked to Jason's apartment. Jason and Percy lead. Mary, Will and Dawn walked behind them.

Jason put his key into the door and it opened. Mary suddenly became shy, she hid behind Will.

"What is it, princess?" Will asked bending down to her level.

Percy and Jason looked at each other, "he calls his little sister princess." Jason said.

Will glared at them, "is there anything wrong with that?"

"No, not at all." Percy said.

"If you call her princess, what do you call Nico?" Jason finished.

Will rolled his eyes and turned his attention to Mary. He heard the other go into the apartment.

"There is something in there that's mean." She whispered, "a file."

"Don't worry about that, princess."

"But..."

"Mary, don't worry about it."

Mary nodded and went into the apartment. Percy was looking through every one of Jason's cupboards.

"You've got to have some blue food colouring!" He exclaimed, "ha! Found it!"

Will looked in the kitchen. Percy had a big mixing bowl full of flour, milk, eggs, blue food colouring and a butt load of sugar. That much sugar probably wasn't good for demigods with ADHD.

"Blue pancakes!" He laughed.

Jason was laughing at Percy. He scooped some of the pancake mix and rubbed it all over Percy's face. A fierce look came on to Percy's pancake mix covered face.

"Oh it's on!"

Percy grabbed a handful and threw it at Jason's face. Jason stopped it mid air and threw it back at Percy. It splattered all over Percy's shirt. The sink began to rattle.

"Wait! Dude, no powers! Don't mess up my plumbing! We don't want a repeat of what happened on the Argo II now do we?"

"Probably not." Percy smirked.

Will left the boys when they started throwing more pancake mix. He went into the front room and sat next to Mary, who was laying on her front on the floor. Dawn was asleep on the sofa, every so often kicking or turning.

Mary had something open. She was intensely reading, she didn't look up when Will sat down next to her. Will read over her shoulder. It took him a while to realise that she was reading the file. Will snatched it and closed it.

"Why were you reading that?" Will shouted.

"I wanted to know what happened to you. You never talk about it. I needed to know why you're the way that you are now." Mary said.

"The way that I am now?" Will softened his voice.

"The strings are gone but you are still sad and broken. I was hoping that the file would explain but it didn't."

Will tried to speak but nothing came out. He had been such an idiot grieving over the girl who had tried to kill him. He didn't need to grieve anymore. He felt something shift inside of him.

"Dude, just stop you're going to burn the apartment down!" Jason shouted.

Will laughed. It was a genuine laugh.

"No! Let me do it, Jason!" Percy protested.

Percy's voice floated to Wills ears softly. Will stood up and dropped the file. Mary grabbed it and looked up at Will with her sad blue eyes. Will didn't want to know why she was sad. What did she have to be sad about?

Will walked into the kitchen. He found the boys covered in pancake mix. Percy was flipping a pancake. It smelt burnt but he insisted he knew what he was doing. He slid his browny-blue pancake onto a plate. His green eyes cast upwards and spotted Will. Percy smiled widely. Will shifted nervously.

"Hey, do you want some?" Percy asked.

Will felt his stomach growl.

"I...just a bit...please." Will said without making eye contact.

Jason nudged him, "you okay?"

"I'm f-fine." He mumbled, "Percy...I want to apologise." Will tried to hide his face, "I was jealous of you...I-I'm sorry."

"Wait, you're jealous of me?"

Will blushed, "yes...it's just that you're...oh gods this is going to sound so childish...I mean you're 'Percy Jackson'! Nico liked you and...I can't compete with you."

"Will, I think you're forgetting one very important thing." Percy smiled and pulled Will in for an one armed hug. He ruffled Wills hair, "you are Nico's type."

Will mustered a smile. He felt happiness run through him. It was different from when Apollo used his light to help Will. That was fake happiness, no wonder Will had gotten sad. This happiness was like when Mary played music. That was real, not the product of a god.

"We'll be here for you." Jason said. He poked Wills chest, "when you've got yourself back to normal, you and Nico should come and visit us."

Will laughed, "I think that'll be soon."

"Good!"

Percy flipped another pancake. He cheered in triumph when it landed on the plate. They had run out of batter. Percy made five small pancakes. He poured maple syrup all over them then sprinkled sugar on top. The three of them walked into the front room. Percy placed the plate on the coffee table. Mary scooted over to Will and sat on his lap. Dawn was fast asleep on the sofa, they saved the pancake for her. They ate the pancakes with their hands, they were being careful not to drop syrup on the carpet. They took turns to tell stories, made up or real. Jason and Percy did most of the story telling. Mary kept asking them questions about their quest to Rome, they left something's out and exaggerated others. They tried not to mention Octavian, especially since it seemed Mary had similar powers. After all of the story telling and pancake eating the sun set.

"Mary, can I use a golden dcram?"

Mary dug around in her bag and handed him one, "sure, what's up?"

"I wanted to call Nico...is that okay?"

"Yeah sure, Will." Jason said, "you can use my room for privacy if you want."

Will stood up and smiled, "thanks...for everything."

Will went into the room and left fifteen minutes later. Mary was asleep on the sofa next to Daw. Percy and Jason stopped talked and looked up at Will, he had a huge grin on his face.

"So, you had a good talk with him?" Jason asked.

Will laughed, "yeah, it was a good talk."

"What did you talk about?"

Will laughed again and sat down. He blushed goofly.

"He said that he loved me."

"Has he ever said that before?"

"Only once. But this time, the way he said it." He squirmed with excitement, "sorry, it was just so..."

Jason laughed and stood up, "I know what you mean." He yawned then said, "we're going to hit the hay. Night."

"Night."

Percy ran into Jason's room and jumped on his bed, he got into the bed and snuggled down.

"Dude, get off of my side." Jason moaned.

"But this is my side."

Jason pushed him over slightly too hard and Percy fell off the bed. He got up and scowled.

"Fine, I'll sleep on this side."

Will laughed to himself. How Annabeth and Piper put up with those two dorks Will would never know. Will leant up against the sofa and closed his eyes. He felt light and happy, he was finally back to the way he used to be. He hoped it was from talking to Nico and not the amount of sugar he'd ate.


	9. Chapter 9

Nico was sitting on the rigging of the ship. He was enjoying watching the sun rise and the warm sea breeze whipping his hair. He liked watching the point of the boat cut through the water. It reminded him that the boat was moving quickly through the water and he would be home soon.

All Nico could think about was Will. He missed him. He missed kissing and touching him. He missed playing Mythomagic with him. He missed his warm hands and his yellow hair. Thinking about Will like that made him feel fuzzy and warm inside. Usually Nico would have dismissed the feeling, putting it down to lack of sleep, but in that moment he let the happiness wash over him taking comfort in the feeling.

He thought about Wills hair and his sparkling blue eyes and his voice. He couldn't wait until he got back, until Will got back and they could be together and they could be normal. Will could study to be a doctor, Nico could be a pirate and they could be normal. They could be together and be a normal couple. Nico cheeks burnt bright red.

"Nico! What are you doing up there?" David called.

Nico rolled his eyes, the feeling left him.

"I was thinking." He replied.

"Get down! You need to sleep!"

Nico rolled his eyes again, he didn't need David caring for him. But he climbed down knowing that he needed sleep. Nico jumped down onto the deck. The wooden floor creaked under his weight.

"What were you thinking about?" David asked patronisingly.

"Nothing that concerns you. You can handle this while I'm sleep, yes?"

David grinned widely, "aye, I can."

Nico scowled, "I never want to hear that again. I think I need to burn my ears off, that was horrid."

"Why are you so mean!" David grumbled.

"Because you got me in this mess! You used charmspeak on me and kissed me! You're just so..." Nico trailed off.

"Oh...I thought this would make up for it." David said softly.

"No! Zeus almighty you are so dumb! Nothing could make up for what you've done!" Nico pulled his aviator jacket tighter around him, "now, I'm going to sleep. If I find that anything has happened that shouldn't I'll feed you to the sharks."

David nodded slowly. Nico turned on his heel and walked over to his cabin. Nico opened the door then slammed it shut. Inside he took in a deep breath. He slowly walked over to the bed and lay down not bothering to take off his clothes in case anything were to happen. Nico closed his eyes and he slept peacefully.

Nico woke up feeling refreshed. He sat up and stretched. He thought about his fight with David but then thought of Will and it made him feel better. He lay back on the bed. He longed to see Will again, he missed his smile and kissing him. He smelt his camp t-shirt, he was pleasantly surprised that it still smelt like Will.

He heard the familiar sound of an Iris message. He sat up and answered it. It was Will, Nico thought his heart was going to burst out of his chest. Nico stared at him wanting to speak but his mouth wouldn't work.

"Hey Nico." Will ran his hand through his hair and smiled goofily, "how are you...where are you?"

"I'm better. I'm umm, I'd say halfway across the Atlantic."

"What are you doing?"

"It's a long story, I'll tell you some other time."

"Oh okay," Will laughed, "is that why you're dressed like a pirate?"

"Yeah." Nico said softly, "it was intended."

"It's hot." Will said smoothly.

Nico looked at him, "what's hot?"

Will snickered, "I mean, it makes you look more attractive."

"Oh," Nico blushed, "well now that everything's back to normal you're going to see me like this a lot."

"I am? Do I have to call you captain now?"

Nico smirked, "no...but just remember that I'm on top."

Will coughed, "was that meant to be rude?"

"It could have been."

Will coughed again then spluttered, "I won't forget."

Nico laughed, he liked seeing Will get so flustered. Nico looked at Will with his brown eyes lovingly, he felt butterflies swarming in his stomach. He was filled with a warm fuzziness.

"Will, I read this file that had all of the stuff you went through when you were kidnapped."

Will covered his face with his hands, "oh gods no! Please say you're kidding."

"Will...I'm proud of you." Nico softened his voice.

Will peaked through his fingers, "you are? But I-"

"The fact that you went through all of that and have only come out with a huge fear of the dark is something to be proud of. It took time but now you're back, right?"

Will removed his hands from his face slowly and took in a deep breath. He exhaled slowly and steadily.

"You really need to stop surprising me." He said with a slight crack in his voice, "I never thought you'd be proud of me."

A small sly grin popped onto Nico's face, "I love you, Will."

Will clutched onto the wall, he was more flustered than when Nico had made the rude joke. His cheeks were red, his mouth slightly open.

"You're such a drama queen!" Nico said mocking.

"Am not!"

Nico smirked and with a sleepy croaky voice he let the words 'I love you.' roll off his tongue with ease. Nico wasn't ashamed or afraid to say them. He could see that Will was itching to hear them again, so he did and he giggled at Wills reaction. Will squealed and grinned widely.

"You are a drama queen!" Nico said while laughing.

"I'm sorry I couldn't hear you over me dying! I died and it's all your fault, Nico." Will laughed, "I'm kidding, I'm not dead."

"I'm the son of Hades, I know a death when I see one."

"Nico." Will looked at him seriously, "I...I love you and miss you. I'm going to make this up to you, I swear on the River Styx."

"Will," Nico whispered, "I-"

The call cut out.

David burst through the door panting. His face was red. Sea water dripped off his hair onto the wooden floor.

"Monster...attacking...ship." He wheezed.

Nico got out of his bed and grabbed his sword from the table. They ran onto the deck a gigantic octopus was clinging onto the side of the ship. Sea water swamped the deck. The octopus was a brownish red colour. It's eyes were large and creepy looking, constantly watched their movements. It lifted a tentacle to squish them but Nico swung his sword and it cut the tentacle cleanly off.

"Did you try charmspeak?" Nico yelled over the sound of the waves.

"It didn't work." David yelled back.

"What! How didn't it work?"

Before David could answer the octopus broke the sails off the ship. It started breaking up the ship. Rain started to pour down and lightning cracked across the sky. Nico wanted to stay and fight but he knew there would be no winning. He grabbed a hold of David and pulled him but he wouldn't budge.

"Let me go!" David shouted.

"You're not getting out of this easily!"

Nico pulled him harder and he slipped on the water. Nico and David dipped into the shadows leaving their boat to be destroyed by the octopus.

Icey salt water washed over the two boy. The shore was only a mile away but Nico was tired and couldn't swim. David grabbed a hold of him and swam to the shore. The shore was covered in snow and ice. There was no one else around, not a soul. Nico was pale and shivering.

"We need to find a shadow." Nico said weakly.

"No, you can't!" David protested.

"I can do it, I am not a feeble child." Nico growled.

Nico stood and walked through the snow, he didn't care about how cold it was. David ran after him. Nico grabbed his arm and (Nico hoped) they took their last plunge into the shadows.

The smell of strawberries filled their noses. Nico was too cold and weak to stand, he brought his knees up to his chest.

"Nico, you did it." David exclaimed.

"You sound surprised." Nico groaned.

Nico opened his eyes and saw Hazel walking into the room. He recognised the smell of the infirmary, it made him miss Will. Nico sat up and hugged her tightly.

"Where did you go?" Hazel asked softly pulling away from the hug.

"Crazy demon girl took me and showed me David, then we shadow travelled to places." Nico said lazily.

"Places, huh? That's really descriptive." Hazel laughed, "you know I've been thinking."

"Oh no!" Nico said sarcastically.

"If there was that God that took Will and the god belonged to an ancient civilisation, what if there are other gods that we don't know about? We've found out that the Greek and Roman gods are the only ones, what if there are loads of gods? Wouldn't that be amazing?"

"You think too much."

Hazel tut, "you're just old and can't accept new things."

"You're old as well! And I accepted myself."

"But accepting yourself is different."

Nico swung his legs around and kicked them in the air. He stretched out his arms and flexed his fingers like a toddler asking for a hug. Hazel hugged his gently but Nico held her tightly.

"What's with all the hugging?" She asked, "you're not going to do something stupid are you?"

"No, I just don't hug you enough." Nico said softly, "thank you, Hazel."

"What for?"

"For being my sister."

Hazel pulled away from him and smiled. She ruffled his hair.

"You soppy idiot."

Nico shrugged and smiled. He hopped down off the bed. Nico took Hazels arm and they walked out of the infirmary.

Hazel pointed at Nico's arm, "look you're nearly the same colour as me!" She laughed.

"Hardly, I was at sea for like...three days max."

"You're just mad cause you've got a tan freckles and a silly hat."

Nico felt hands covering his eyes. They were extremely warm. Then the persons soft voice spoke sending Nico's heart racing and his stomach butterflies haywire.

"Guess who?"


	10. Chapter 10

A loud knock at the apartment door startled everyone in the apartment. Percy was the only one who was still asleep. He'd taken up all of Jason's bed, sprawling his arms and legs and every so often muttering 'Annabeth' or 'blue food'. Dawn had been up since daybreak. Dawn was sitting by the window watching the people down below. She has conjured her little light again, it was sat on top of her head. Mary and Will had only been up for an hour. Mary sat upside down on the sofa, so her head was close to the floor and her feet were in the air.

Jason opened the door to find Apollo standing patiently. He was wearing a blue tank top, shorts and a beach hat. Mary flicked her legs and rolled off the sofa. She ran to the door.

"Daddy!" She squealed.

She jumped up into his arms and hugged him tightly.

Jason was taken aback by Apollo's casualness. He quickly bowed hoping it would make up for the lack of respect he'd been show.

"Lord Apollo, may I ask why you are here?" Jason stammered.

Apollo smiled, "I like you. I'm here to take these too off your hands."

"Aren't you like violating serious God rules?"

"Probably but who cares about rules, aye? Anyway, we promised sleeping beauty over there that we'd be more parent like."

Will walked over to see what the fuss was about. When he saw his father he wasn't sure whether to be happy or confused.

"Hey dad...what are you-"

"He's picking you up to take you back to camp." Jason said.

"Oh." Will said, "what's going to happen to Dawn?"

"Who's she?" Apollo asked.

They walked through into the front room. Dawns light was running around her body giggling. It stopped when it spotted Apollo.

"Apollo! Apollo!" It squeaked.

Apollo sat down opposite Dawn. Her little chest was moving at a rapid rate. Her light almost exploded with excitement. Apollo slowly moved his hand towards her light and it walked into his hand. He studied it with wonder.

"This is truly remarkable." He said, rubbing its tummy, "you have created life. And a light that isn't hot to the touch. You are really gifted, Dawn."

The way Apollo said her name, it rang with joy, it made Dawn even more anxious in his presence. It had never occurred to Dawn that she had created life. She then felt sick, she had been complimented by a god.

"Lord Apollo, t-thank you." She stammered.

Apollo laughed and touched her cheek.

Percy walked into the front room stretching and yawning. He stopped mid yawn when he noticed Apollo.

Apollo looked up at the older boys, "do you plan to keep her?"

Percy and Jason looked at each other. Percy opened his mouth but Jason shoved his hand over Percy's mouth, Percy licked Jason's hand. Shivers ran down Jason's spine.

"We can't, we're way too busy and I think we'd need to talk about it with Piper and Annabeth." Jason said.

He removed his slime covered hand from Percy's mouth. Percy grinned mischievously. Jason scowled.

"Dude you're so gross!"

"I try."

Apollo turned to Dawn, "how'd you like to work with me?"

"Dad!" Will yelled, "you can't do that!"

"Says who?"

Will thought for a moment, "well...no one has actually said that you can't but...she's like five and only just found out who her godly parent is."

"Fine then, we'll find her mum and she can live with her, or me until she's old enough to train."

"Dad!" Will pouted.

"What? You lived with a titan until you turned twelve."

"Wait, you lived with a titan?" Percy asked.

"Dude, it's in the file." Jason said.

"You two read the file?" Will roared angrily.

"Stop arguing!" Mary bellowed, "Will, stop being jealous! And you two," she turned to Percy and Jason and casted dark glare, "you two need to grow up! Be serious for once."

Will looked at his hands and played with them sheepishly.

Percy shifted his weight onto one side, he then let out a deep sigh.

"Guess we got told." He said.

Jason elbowed him in the ribs, "shut up!"

Apollo and Dawn stood up. Apollo thanked the older boys for looking after his children. Everyone said their goodbyes and the four of them left the apartment building.

Apollo's car was parked outside. His car was always changing, this time it was a bright yellow Audi. Will ran his hand along the back door. How did Apollo change his cars? Did he have magic car powers? Will laughed to himself, he was thinking too much into it.

Mary hopped in the front. Dawn and Will climbed into the back. Dawn played with her light, giggling and laughing. Will thought about Nico, he'd be seeing him soon and he was excited.

The car glowed brightly and they were transported into the air. Mary turned the radio, she instantly regret it. Apollo gasped and started to sing.

"So it's gonna be forever or its gonna go down in flames. You can tell me when it's over, was the high worth the pain? Got a long list of ex lovers they'll tell you I'm insane. 'Cause you know I love the players and you love the game!" Apollo laughed, "I love this girl, don't you?"

Mary turned the radio down so Apollo would stop singing, she didn't want to admit that she didn't like the song.

Will lean his head against the warm window. He made a pillow out of his hands and closed his eyes. He didn't fall asleep, he was just resting.

"Will looks better, doesn't he?" Apollo asked Mary.

"He does." Mary said, "Aka Manah is no longer a threat."

"Good. So, the strings are gone?"

Mary made a noise of discomfort, "Yes."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, its just...he's been through a lot."

"But that's all over now, isn't it?"

"Yes!" She smiled. She then sighed, "I sometimes wish I couldn't see into the future."

"Why do you say that?" Apollo asked softly.

"It's just annoying, I know what's going to happen before it happens."

Apollo smiled, "but you can't see into _the _future. You can see possible futures."

"That doesn't really make it better."

Apollo laughed, "I guess not. You're a smart girl, Mary. Don't forget that. Oh, there's something I've been meaning to ask you."

"What is it?"

"The girl who played chess with you...you like her?"

Mary's cheeks turned red, "we are friends, of course I like her." She muttered.

"You know what I mean...wait you're old enough to know about this stuff, right?"

"Yeah, I'm ten so..."

"Mary, your ten?" Will exclaimed.

"Yeah, I just never corrected you."

"I honestly thought you were eight, I'm sorry."

"That's okay. Oh look! We're at camp!"

The car stopped outside the camp borders. Mary quickly jumped out of the car and ran across the border. She dropped onto the ground and rolled around.

"We're home! I'm never leaving again!" She shouted.

Apollo and Will got out of the car. Dawn stayed inside. Apollo went over to Mary and whispered to her.

"I just want you to know that I'll always love you. If it turns out that you like that girl more as a friend, that won't matter...even if she's-"

Mary hugged her father, tears glistened in her soft blue eyes.

"That means a lot to me. Thank you, Lord Apollo." She giggled.

"You kinda killed the moment."

"I try."

Apollo laughed and stood up. He ruffled Wills hair and gave him a hug.

"Well I better be off." He said walking to the car, "behave you two."

"We won't make any promises." Will and Mary said in unison.

Dawn ran out of the car and jumped into Wills arms.

"Goodbye, Will." She said, "thank you so much."

"Hey, don't worry about it. We'll see each other again."

She smiled and nodded. She jumped down and hugged Mary.

"Good luck with the girl." Dawn said giggling.

Dawn ran back to the car. She waved before getting in. In a flash the car had gone.

In the distance Will spotted Nico's outline walking away from the infirmary, Hazel was with him.

"Hey, I'm going to see Nico. You can go if you want." Will said.

"No, I want to see what happens."

"Why?"

Mary shot him a look that said: 'do I need to explain myself to you.'

Nico's back was to them, Will bit his tongue to stop himself from laughing. He his pirate get up. Hazel was laughing pointing to his hat and at how brown his skin was. He placed his hands over Nico's eyes.

"Guess who?" Will whispered.

"Will?" Nico turned and Will removed his hands, "Will!"

Nico grabbed Wills face kissed him. Their tongues rolled against each other. Nico pulled away and giggled.

"I missed you so much." He whispered, "don't leave me again."

"I won't."

Nico hugged him tighter and kissed him again. Will pulled away remembering that both of their sisters were there. He let go of Nico and apologised.

"Whoop, dinner! I'm so hungry!" A camper who walked past them said.

"You're always hungry!" Another said pushing them.

"Do I need to leave you two lovebirds alone?" Hazel asked laughing.

Will opened his mouth but Nico beat him to it, "yeah, we'll catch you up." He said casually.

"Oh...okay, I'll see you in a bit." Hazel walked up to Mary, "come on sweetheart."

Hazel and Mary started to walk to the mess hall.

Nico took Wills hand and held it against his cold hands.

"Your hands are warmer than I remember." He noted.

Will ran his thumb across Nico's tan cheeks, "you have freckles."

"I don't like them." He said grumpily.

"they are cute, like tiny consolations on your face."

Nico pushed him, "you idiot."

Will went to put his arm around Nico but he remembered that Nico didn't like touching unless he gave the all clear. His arm hung in the air like he was a child wanting to answer a question at school. He quickly pulled it down by his side.

"Let's go, I don't know about you but I'm hungry." Nico said.

"Yeah, me too."

They started walking. Nico picked up the pace, then dropped it, then picked it up again. Will stopped walking.

"Don't do this to me." He panted.

"Aw, is someone tired." Nico mocked.

Nico grabbed Wills warm hand and pulled him along.

"Come on, you."

When they walked into the mess hall some people turned, most people stopped what they were doing and stared. Nico hurried over to the comfort of the Hades table which was in the corner.

"Don't leave me." Will said.

"Sorry." Nico mouthed.

The Apollo cabin crowded around Will. Mary grabbed Will from behind and pulled him out of the crowd.

"Will is back to normal." She said.

"That's what you said last time!" One of their siblings retorted.

"She means it this time." Will said.

They cheered and lifted Will up into the air. Will caught a glimpse of Nico and Hazel laughing in the corner. They put Will down and they all ate their food. They cracked jokes and talked. Throughout the talking and good vibes Will noticed that Mary was looking longingly in the distance.

"What you lookin' at?" Will asked her quietly.

Mary flinched, blushed then shoved mash potato in her mouth.

"Go speak to her."

Mary picked up her drink and drank all of it.

"Unlike you I didn't watch her from a far and hoped that would get her attention. When dad was in Tartarus...it affected me more than the others...she helped me, we played chess and talk for hours."

"Oh...can I speak to her?"

Mary's cheeks were burning bright red, "no! Wait, yes! Speak to her."

"What's her name, which cabin?"

"Her name is Alice...cabin elev...eleven."

Wills eyes widened, "please tell me you're joking!"

Tears formed in her eyes, "I'm sorry."

Will hugged her, "no, princess don't be sorry. I was just kidding. I'm sorry. If she makes you happy and you think she's cool then that's okay. It's okay!"

Mary broke away from the hug.

"Thank you for being so cool about it."

"Right everyone!" Mr. D shouted, "now tonight is our last day of camp for the summer. If you are staying to annoy us over the spring please let us know by the time of the campfire or the cleaning harpies will eat you and your things, no questions asked."

That signalled the end of dinner. People started to get up and leave.

"Quick, what does she look like?"

"Really long brown hair. Amazing hazel eyes. Looks like she's fought about a dozen bears, could probably beat up Clarisse if she wanted to."

"Are you sure this girl is from cabin eleven?"

"Yes, i am. Now go!" Mary said this while pushing Will up.

Will stumbled as he got up. He felt nervous, he pictured this girl beating him to a pulp. out of all of the people Mary could have had a crush on it had to be someone from cabin eleven.

Will found the girl, she wasn't as muscular as he thought. She had the longest wavy brown hair Will had ever seen, it went past her butt. She was about 4ft. 8. she was taller than Mary, who was 4ft. 4. Alice probably had an eight pack. She turned around, she was gorgeous. Her eyes were such a rich brown, her skin was flawless. He was a lollipop in her mouth. Will readied himself to talk to her. He walked over calmly.

"Hey, I'm Will." He said sticking out his hand.

Alice shifted her weight and rolled her tongue over her teeth, pushing the lollipop to one side of her mouth. Her rich brown eyes scanned will, they lingered at his crotch for a while then back up to his face.

"I know who you are, Solace." She snarled.

"O-okay then...I just wanted to talk to you about Mary."

"Oh," her entire stance changed, she was more relaxed and less 'I'm going to kill you in your sleep', "what about her?" Alice shook his hand

"well, she's mentioned you a lot. I just wanted to know who you are."

"She's talked about me?"

"yeah, apparently you play chess."

"shush! If they hear it will be the end of me!"

Will turned, Mary was walking towards them. She smiled at Alice. Will left them alone.

"Your brother is weird." Alice stated.

"I know, he likes boys, how weird is that right?"

Alice laughed, "Yeah, liking boys would be weird. Boys are gross."

Mary looked into Alice's eyes. She saw a number of possible futures, all positive, all with her. She grinned and hugged Alice.

"Hey, we're going to leave a little present for the cleaning harpies in the cabins, would you like to come?"

"That would be fun!"

Some of Alice's brothers walked past with balloons filled with paint.

"Not the Apollo cabin this time." She said to them sternly.

"But-"

"Not the Apollo cabin."

The young children of Hermes groaned but followed what Alice said. Alice put her arm around Marys shoulder.

"You don't mind me showing you the ropes?" Alice asked.

"You showed me how to play chess, how hard can pranking be?"

They laughed and walked in the direction of the cabins.

Will watched Mary and Alice throwing paint balls all over the cabins, except cabin seven and eleven. Was that a part of Marys plan? No more rankings from the Hermes children?

"Will, what are you doing?" Nico asked.

Will jumped, "Nico, don't sneak up on me! I'm watching chaos unfold."

Nico shook his head, "You look like a stalker, get out of the bush."

"You have no idea how much this is killing me."

"They prank people all the time."

"No! Look! Marys blushing, ugh this is so horrible!"

"Oh Will, stop being a drama queen. Let your sister have her fun, so what if she likes a child of Hermes."

Will got up out of his hiding place in the bush.

"I spouse your right, but not about the dramas queen thing. I'm not a drama queen!"

"Oh yes you are!" Nico scoffed.

"Am not!" He laughed, "Did you want to maybe watch the stars with me later?"

"Why?"

Will looked down embarrassed, "I thought it would be romantic."

Nico slipped his hand into Wills, "It would be."

"So, is that a yes?"

Nico nodded. Will grinned and softly kissed his cheek. Will was like he was before Apollo went missing. He was cheerful, playful and so warm. Having seen Will at his worst compare to then, at that moment made Nico realise how much Will meant to him. They had only had a small amount of months where things were normal to hang out and get to know the ins and outs of each other. But everything was over and they could be normal, well as normal as a homosexual demigod couple could get.

They looked at each other for a brief moment, Nico leant in and they kissed. Nico wrapped his arms around the back of Wills neck. He jumped up and wrapped his legs around Wills waist. Will moved his hands underneath Nico's butt, to support him. Will broke the kiss, a look of confusion was stuck on Will's face.

"What are you doing?"

"I thought it would be romantic."

"It is...but this is really close, are you sure-"

Nico kissed Will again. He ran his fingers through Wills yellow hair. Will broke the kiss again, he put Nico down. Nico looked up at him.

"You don't want to kiss me?"

"No, no I do. I really want to kiss you." Will blushed, "That was just unexpected."

Nico laughed, "You're being a drama queen again!"

"Well, get used to it 'cause I'm a big drama queen!"

Will struck a pose that said 'come at me, i am the queen of all drama' which looked like a blonde haired idiot acting high and mighty. Nico laughed, to him it was a big laugh but to anyone else it would have looked like he was just smirking. Nico shook his head.

"You're an idiot."

"But I'm your idiot!"

"You are."


	11. Chapter 11

The campfire blazed and crackled. Small orange flakes fluttered with a dark smoke into the sky. There was a warm gentle breeze that did not whip or lick peoples hair, but rather gently swayed on longer hair and left shorter hair alone. The sound of bugs communicating filled the evening air. Summer songs were being sung, every so often songs in Ancient Greek were sung. There were smiles all around. The camp had had a peaceful summer, no monster attacks or dangerous quests. Most threats had been already taken care of. But there was the rise of the Zoroastrian gods. Chiron wondered if they would bother them again, it didn't seem likely.

Nico leant back into Will and asked Will to put his arm around him. Nico was humming along with the songs. He told Will not to sing, because he sounded like a dying walrus. Will couldn't argue. Nico closed his eyes and held onto Will tighter.

Will felt a light tap on his shoulder. He turned to see two young boys, one was from cabin nine and the other from cabin fourteen. The one from cabin nine had black hair and oil splattered on his face. He was fiddling with his hands and trying not to make eye contact. His shoulders were broad and his hands were big, common trait of children of Hephaestus. The one from cabin fourteen was the opposite, his hair had a blueish tinge, Will couldnt tell if it had been dyed or not. He was small and had pale skin. He was bright and bubbly. The one from cabin fourteen held something in his hands. "We...wanted to say thank you." The boy from cabin fourteen said.  
>The boy handed Will what was in his hand. It was a card. On the front there was 'Thank you' in block lettering. It was coloured in rainbow colours, Will assumed it was because he was from cabin fourteen. He opened the card. Inside there was a small picture of Will and Nico, Nico had a rain cloud above his head. Will giggled. Under the picture there was 'Thank you, for showing us that its okay to be who you are.' There was another rainbow and then 'from Thomas and Liam'<br>Will gently shook Nico, "Hey, look at this."  
>Nico opened his eyes. He sat up and took the card out of Wills hand. He squinted and put the card close to his face. After a few minutes he managed to make sense of the words, a small smile took place on his face.<p>

Nico pointed to the two boys, "You two look up to us?"

"How couldn't we? You guys are awesome!"

The boy from cabin nine smiled, "Liam's right, besides the whole gay thing...you two are crazy powerful!"

Will laughed, "You can't deny that."

"Liam, did you draw this?" Nico asked.

"Yeah, I made Thomas do this with me, he's too shy to have come up with the idea himself."

Nico motioned for Liam to come to him. Liam walked in front of him. Thomas watched with dread. Nico held up the card and pointed to the picture.

"Why is there a rain cloud above my head?"

Liam's face went pale, "It-it seemed fitting...because you're grumpy."

"I'm not grumpy!"

Will laughed so hard he fell backwards, he fell onto the ground but he didn't care. He still continued to laugh at Nico.

When Will finally composed himself he stood up and wiped his eyes. Nico looked at him disgusted.

"I don't know why you're laughing so hard." He said bluntly.

"That's probably you've never heard anything so funny."

"No, I've heard Percy talk in his sleep, I'd say that its pretty funny."

"When have you been around Percy when he's sleeping?"

Nico blushed and said quickly, "Forget I said anything!"

"Okay, whatever," Will snickered, "you little stalker!"

Nico pushed Will lightly. Nico thanked the boys for the card, they smiled and went to hug him but he shook his head so they hugged Will.

Mary cantered over and sat down where Will had been sitting. She looked at the card that was being tightly held by Nico. He was looking over the fire, as if he'd spotted something in the darkness beyond.

"I didn't think I'd see you smile for a while, Nico." Mary said.

"Wills smile is infectious." He replied, it sounded scripted even though he meant it. He was still looking into the dark void.

"Nico," She whispered, he tore his eyes away from the darkness and looked at her, "Its not dangerous."

"You can see it too?"

"Sort of, its nothing to worry about. Just a tiger passing through."

"A tiger?"

Will pushed himself in between Nico and Mary, "What are you two talking about?"

"Old friends!" Mary blurted.

"You're eight, you can't have old friends." Will said.

Mary shook her head in disbelief. She thought to herself, 'How come Will is a master of memories but he keeps forgetting my age?'

"Not mine, yours. " She said, "Old friends are coming, get ready for their stay. Get a litter box."

Mary stood up and ran away from them.

"You have a cat?" Will asked Nico, who had gone back to staring into the darkness.

"No, but a friend of mine does."

"I've never had a cat...always wanted one though."

"We could get a cat when we're older." Nico said.

"That would be nice."

Nico smiled, "it would be." He stood up and pointed to the sky, "the stars are out."

Nico took Wills hand. They walked away from the campfire and went to find somewhere quiet. They walked along the beach holding hands. Nico rested his head on Wills shoulder. They lay down on a patch of grass and looked up at the stars. Will pointed out constellations, his enthusiasm made Nico fall for him even more. Every so often Nico would plant a kiss into Wills cheeks, but then Will turned so the kiss was on his lips. They kissed and giggled like kids.

Nico rolled on top of Will and kissed his neck.

"You aren't wearing jeans." He said.

Will laughed then said as smoothly as he could, "It would have taken longer to take them off."

Nico laughed then went back to kissing his neck. He slid his hand into Wills shorts and rested his hand on his boxers.

"Nico." Will moaned softly.

Nico kissed Will and playfully bit his lip. They heard a purr. Will broke the kiss.

"Did you-"

"No, it wasn't me...the cat!"

Nico got off Will and sat next to him. They heard the purring again, it was coming from behind them. They turned and saw a person in a janitor suit holding a mop with a kitten on their shoulder. He sat down next to them and looked up to the stars. The kitten jumped down and padded over to Nico. It licked his hand with its sandpaper tongue. Nico stroked its head. It purred loudly.

"He likes you, son of Hades." The janitor said.

"I like him too."

"Your old friend?" Will whispered to Nico.

"Yeah, his name is Bob. He works for my dad."

Nico looked over to Bob, he wondered how he got out of Tartarus. Was there a problem? Then he thought, you don't always have to ask questions to get the answers. Sometimes the answers will come to you. He continued to stroke the tiger cub.

Bob looked up at the starlit sky. He hoped Percy and Annabeth had kept their promise, if they hadn't then this would make up for it. Bob looked at all of the light, the wonderful twinkling stars. He had finally made it. He took in a deep breath and said with small tears forming in his eyes.

"Hello."

And thus commences this tale of sacrifice and bravery, loss and woe. These are the building blocks for great people, stories or places.  
>A writers work is never over, much like the readers.<p>

Shannon, thank you for making me read the books, it took me a while but I finished them and then I wished I hadn't, because that meant it was over. But then you begged encouraged me to write you a fanfiction for Christmas, my hand slipped and it ended up a trilogy.

I am not the best at many things, writing being one of them but I do have ideas and I enjoy writing and writing this messed up trilogy has probably been the most fun I've had with writing in a long time.

I'm not really sure where this was going, if it had any direction at all but I would just like to say thank you. Thank you for reading and giving feed back and following. It's honestly given me a massive ego boost, I never thought anyone would end up reading these.  
>So, this is goodbye for now.<br>And hey, thanks.


End file.
